


Good News

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coby waits anxiously for news from Enies Lobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

"For Justice's sake, will you concentrate on what you're doing!?"

Coby's fidgeting had made him almost topple an ink bottle _again_ over the paperwork they had been assigned to, and Helmeppo growled. They had gotten an emergency news report from Enies Lobby this morning, and Coby had seemed unable to think of anything else ever since.

"But..." Coby protested, flailing helplessly and managing to push a couple of documents down on the floor. Picking them up, he mumbled, "I can't help worrying about Luffy-san."

Helmeppo was about to answer something sarcastic about what kind of a Marine worried about a pirate when his own side was being attacked, when the door behind them burst open.

"No need to worry!" their commander declared loudly, grinning as if incredibly amused by something. "It's just like my grandson to dodge the bullet!"

Helmeppo found himself holding his breath.

"Does that mean...?" Coby gasped.

"Indeed! The news were just in. Not even a Buster Call can keep Luffy down!" Garp's grin burst into a wild laughter.

"Go Luffy!" Coby jumped from his chair and raised his arms victoriously. Helmeppo grumbled for his friend to stop, but as he failed to make any difference, his face met his palm with a sigh.

"Admiral Garp!" Coby said, flashing Garp a salute and ignoring Helmeppo completely, "Do you think he will return to Water Seven for the moment?"

"That seems likely," Garp said. "Why?"

"I..." Coby hesitated, then stood up straight. "Request permission to go there to see him."


End file.
